Yūgo/Gallery
Official Yuugo full view.png Yuugo face.jpg Yugo First Concept Design.png|Yūgo's first concept design. Yugo Concept Art.png|Yūgo concept art. Yugo's face Concept Art.png|Yūgo's face concept art. Yugo's face Concept Art 2.png|Yūgo's face concept art. Young Yugo Concept Art.png|Young Yūgo concept art. 052016Animedia Yūgo Concept Art.png|Yūgo's concept art from Animedia May 2016. V-Jump Yuugo unveiled.png Magazine Yugo and Kaitourappazūru.png Openings & Endings |-|Burn!= Yuugo face revealed.jpg |-|UNLEASH= Arc V Op 3 Yugo.png Arc V Ed 3 Yuya Yuto Yugo and Yuri.png |-|Trump Card= Arc V Op 4 Yugo.png Arc V Op 4 Yuzu smacking Yugo.png Arc V Dimensional counterparts.png Arc V Opening 4 Trump Card.png |-|Speaking= Arc V Ed 4 Yugo and Yuzu.png Arc V Ed 4 Yugo and Rin.png |-|LIGHT OF HOPE= Arc V Op 5 Yugo.png Yuri vs Yugo OP 5.jpg Arc V OP 5 Yugo and Rin.png Anime |-|Season 1= Episode 18 Yuugo appeared.jpg Episode 36 Yugo arrived.png Yuugo closeup.jpg Yugo arrived 2.png Yuugo closeup 2.png Wiki-background Episode 37 Yugo.jpg Arc V 037 Ute VS Hyugo.png Arc V Yugo's D-Wheel.png Ep 37 Yugo summons Double Yoyo.png Arc V Clear Wing Synchro Dragon.png Arc V Yugo berserk.png Episode 46 Ep46 Yūgo notices Ken and Makoto.png Yugo, Ken, and Makoto 46.png Episode 47 Ep47 Yūgo in the Volcano Area.png Ep47 Yūgo and Clear Wing.png Ep47 Yūgo hugs Yuzu.png Yuzu and Yugo.jpg |-|Season 2= Episode 54 Yugo and Yuzu 54.jpg Yugo and Yuzu 1.png Yuzu and Yugo 2.png Arc V 54 Yugo vs Yuto.png Yugo blushing 1.png Yugo blushing2.png Yugo vs Yuto.png Yuto vs Yugo.png Yugo vs Yuto 2.png Rin's image.png Yugo and Yuzu 3.png Yugo offers handkerchief.png Yugo and Rin.png Arc V Yugo and Yuzu ride through City.png Arc V Young Yugo and Rin Dueling.png Yugo and Rin 2.png Yugo and Yuzu 4.png Yugo and Yuzu chased by police.png Riding Duel Start.png Episode 55 Ep 55 Yuzu and Yūgo.png Ep 55 Chanbarider, Yūgo and Yuzu.png Yugo rides8.png Arc V Ep 055.png Ep 55 Yūgo jumping a Security roadblock.png Episode 62 Yuzu and Yugo poster.jpg Arc V Jean accepts the application forms of Yugo and Yuzu.png Yuzu and Yugo 6.jpg Yuzu smack Yugo.jpg Yuzu and Yugo 7.jpg Yugo and Yuzu 8.jpg Yugo nervous.jpg Episode 64 Ep64 Yūgo and Yuzu.png Ep64 Yuzu and Yūgo in Duel Palace.png Yugo and Yuzu 7.png Yugo and Yuzu 6.png Episode 65 Arc V Friendship Cup Participants.png Episode 72 Arc V 072 Sawatari VS Hugo.png Dragon Bind Yugo.png Yuya and Yugo in sync 1.png Clear wing and Yugo.png Yuya and Yugo1.png Yugo takes action card.png Shingo, Yugo, Clear Wing.jpg Yuya and Yugo sync 2.png Yuya and Yugo sync.jpg Yugo won.png Ep 72 Shingo and Yugo.png Episode 77 Shocked when Sergey brutally defeated Yuzu.png Episode 78 Arc V Yugo crying.png Episode 83 Yugo vs Serena.jpg Episode 84 Ep 84 Yugo and Serena.png Serena and Yugo 84-1.png Arc V 084 Serena VS Hugo.png Rin and Yugo 84 3.jpg Serena and Yugo.jpg Rin and Yugo 84 4.jpg Rin and Yugo 84.jpg Arc 84 End.jpg Episode 85 Ep 85 Yugo.png Yugo and Serena 85-1.jpg Yugo and Serena 85-2.jpg Yugo punched in the face.jpg Yugo and Serena 85-3.jpg Yugo and Serena 85.jpg Yugo 85.jpg Episode 86 Yugo 86-2.png Yugo 86-5.png Ep 86 Yugo.png Episode 87 Yugo ep 87.png Berserk Yugo 87.jpg Yugo, Yuya, Yuri 87.jpg Dimension Counterparts Synchronization.jpg Dimension Counterparts Synchronization 2.jpg Episode 88 Yugo Yuto Yuya 88.jpg Yugo and Yuya 88.png Ep88 Darkness Yugo.png Yugo Yuto Yuri 881.jpg Yugo snap out.jpg Episode 89 Yugo 89-5.jpg Yugo 89-4.jpg Yugo 89-2.jpg Ep 89 Yugo sad.png Ep 89 Yugo cries.png Yugo 89-1.jpg Yugo 89-3.jpg Episode 91 Yuri vs Yugo 91.png Arc V 91 Joeri Vs Hugo.png Ep91 Yugo close up.png Episode 92 Yuri vs Yugo 92-2.png Episode 93 Arc V 93 Yugo disqualified.png |-|Season 3= Episode 106 Ep106 Yūgo Close up.png Yugo, Asuka, Yuzu 106.png Ep106 Yūgo's tears.png Asuka, Yugo, Yuzu 106.png Ep106 Yūgo after Yuzu'smack.png Asuka, Yugo, and Yuzu 106.jpg Episode 112 Yusho, Yugo, Asuka, and Yuzu 112.png Yugo, Asuka, and Yuzu 112-1.jpg Yugo, Asuka, and Yuzu 112-2.jpg Asuka, Yugo, Dennis, and Yuzu 112.png Yuzu, Yusho, Asuka, and Yugo 112.png Yusho and Yugo 112.png Yusho, Yugo, Asuka, Yuzu, and Dennis 112.png Yugo and Yuzu 112.jpg DVD & CD ARC-V DVD vol 10.png ARC-V DVD vol 14.png ARC-V DVD vol 18.png ARC V Volume 22 Cover.jpg ARC-V Sound Duel 3.png Other Yugo manzai.png Yugo manzai 2.png Yugo manzai 3.png Sawatari and Yugo.jpg Arc V Valentine's Day Rin Yugo and Yuya.png Animedia July 2016 Yūya, Yūto, Yūri and Yūgo.png|Yūgo, Yūto, Yūri and Yūya from Animedia July 2016. Category:Image Gallery